STR8!
by Vi'keesha Keilantra
Summary: Dear para makhluk jomblo yang hobi menggerutu di malam minggu, maafkan Sasuke yang selama ini selalu mencemooh kalian. Karena… Sasuke akhirnya tahu, ada kalanya malam minggu bukan lagi jadi momen yang seru. Ya, tapi tunggu dulu, karena bisa jadi malam minggu yang penuh gerutu justru berakhir dengan hal uhukpanasuhuk bersama dia yang dirindu. . . /M, SasuSai,-dan peringatan lainnya/
1. Chapter 1

Oke…

Sasuke benar-benar menjadi makhluk yang sangat di luar karakter untuk saat ini. Bahkan Itachi saja sempat berusaha untuk menelepon Orochi-sensei agar memeriksa keadaan adik 'tersayangnya' itu, yang untungnya bisa digagalkan oleh tendangan maut Sasuke. Iya dong, anak Taekwondo gitu loh…

Nah kan. Sasuke out of character lagi.

Demi apapun selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menyombongkan diri hanya karena mahir menendang bokong milik Itachi yang sama sekali tak menarik itu. Jangan protes wahai pecinta Itachi, Sasuke hanya mengemukakan pendapatnya mengenai 'aset belakang' milik Itachi yang menurutnya sama sekali tak menarik, karena baginya, 'aset' belakang maupun depan milik Sai jauh lebih menarik.

Eh?

Sebentar!

Sai?

 _Aset_ milik SAI?!

SAI YANG ITUUUUU?!

Astaga!

Demi kolor Hidan yang pernah tertinggal di kamar mandi Uchiha!

Sasuke benar-benar butuh medis untuk otaknya!

.

.

.

Butuh medis,

.

.

Atau…

.

.

.

.

Butuh Sai?

.

.

.

 _DAM!N YA SAI! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERINGATAN :**

RATED M

(Harap dipikirkan baik-baik sebelum membaca. Segala risiko bukan tanggungan penulis.)

AU, OOC, Mengarah –dan sengaja mengarah- ke Boys Love, Miss/Typo, alur apaadanya, dll.

Sasu x Sai

Dipersembahkan untuk memperbanyak cerita SasuSai /aaaaakkkhh demi apapun saya cinta mereka/

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **STR8!**

a Naruto Fanfiction by Vi'keesha Keilantra

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **19 : 05**_

Uchiha Sasuke : Sai…

 _ **19 : 09**_

Uchiha Sasuke : Sai?

 _ **19 : 15**_

Uchiha Sasuke : Oi

Uchiha Sasuke : Shimura Sai…

Uchiha Sasuke : Kapan kau kembali ke konoha? / _delete_ / Aku merindu-/ _delete_ /

.

"Dasar sialan."

"Kenapa ceklis semua?!"

"Mayat brengsek. Ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

"Jika begini bagaimana kau bisa membaca pesanku?"

"GAHHHHHHH…"

 **DEG!**

Jantung Itachi seakan berhenti berdetak. Sasuke berulah lagi.

"S-Sa-Sasu?"

"Sssttt… jangan berisik, aku sedang berpikir."

-dan Itachi speechless. Yang berisik dari tadi itu kan Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

Ini malam minggu. Sebuah momen singkat yang selalu hadir sekali dalam seminggu, namun entah kenapa selalu dibahas oleh para muda-mudi dengan semangat menggebu. Oke, semangat menggebu bukan pilihan kata yang tepat, karena ada juga yang membahasnya dengan menggerutu.

Para jomblowan dan jomblowati misalnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, tidak semua ras jomblo yang menggerutu, karena ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan bersama teman atau keluarga untuk menghabiskan malam minggu.

 _Seharusnya begitu._

Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Seharusnya malam minggu Sasuke tidak semembosankan ini.

Karena biasanya dia akan menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Itu biasanya.

Sekarang?

Huh!

Memangnya apa sih yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya bersama Itachi yang asik dengan video games juga geng akatsukinya? Dan apapula untungnya menonton Naruto yang lagi pendekatan sama cewek kompleks sebelah?

Nggak ada men! Nggak ada!

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghela napas, _lagi._

Sasuke melirik ponselnya, dia benar-benar sudah di luar karakter. Memangnya _wajar_ jika seorang Sasuke mengirim pesan berkali-kali? Dan, kepada seorang cowok pula?

Syit. Sasuke tak boleh begini. Secepat kilat Sasuke memutar otak agar semua terlihat sewajarnya.

Tapi Sasuke lupa…

.

 _ **19 : 20**_

Uchiha Sasuke : Lupakan. Yang kurang kerjaan tadi adalah Itachi.

.

… Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sai selalu membuatnya _tak wajar_.

* * *

.

 **STR8!**

a Naruto Fanfiction by Vi'keesha Keilantra

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi percuma.

Kenyamanannya hanya ada saat ada Sai.

 _Tayiii kucing,_

Kenapa nama Sai lagi yang tersebut?

Hufth…

Sasuke butuh pikiran jernih.

Tarik napas ….

'Hhhhhh..'

Keluarkan ….

'Haaaahh..'

.

.

.

OKE!

Sasuke siap menganalisa apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke maupun Sai hanyalah teman biasa. Iya. Hanya teman. Bukan pacar apalagi mantan. Dibanding Naruto yang memang akrab dengan semua orang –termasuk Sai ; Sasuke jelas kalah.

Lagipula…

Sai itu hanya anak yang baru pindah ke sekolah mereka enam bulan yang lalu. Yang suka berbicara seenaknya tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Dan, buat apa pula Sasuke harus repot-repot mengakrabkan diri dengan makhluk pembawa masalah seperti itu?

Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke justru jadi akrab dengan Sai –walau tidak seakrab dan sedekat Sai dengan Naruto, dan entah kenapa kenyataan satu ini sekarang membuat Sasuke agak _gerah_.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa akrab dengan Sai?

Begini,

Waktu itu Sasuke sedang marahan dengan Itachi, _ughh_ , ini memalukan, tapi percayalah wahai manusia, hubungan kakak-adik memang sesuatu yang kadang sangat memalukan. Oh sampai mana tadi? Oke, marahan. Dan karena tak ingin berlama-lama melihat wajah Itachi di rumah, Sasuke berniat pergi mengunjungi rumah Naruto.

Tapi sialnya,

Sasuke justru bertemu dengan segerombolan senior sekolah mereka yang sedang mengeroyok seseorang yang sudah bisa ditebak adalah… Sai.

Masalah sepele sebenarnya. Sai hanya mengatakan bahwa pacar-kakak-senior-yang-menjadi-ketua-itu sama sekali tak cantik, berotak kosong dan hanya bisa membicarakan kejelekan orang.

Sepele?

Sepele darimananya!

Cewek itu kalau sudah sakit hati bisa jadi bencana!

Oke, lupakan soal cewek tadi.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya, dan dengan agak terpaksa –hanya karena dia mengenal Sai, Sasuke akhirnya membantu Sai.

Tapi bung!

Ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang membantu! Sai tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Skill _berantem_ Sai nggak ada sama sekali! Kelebihan Sai itu cuma di mulut tanpa filternya! Dan terima kasih kepada keadaan yang membiarkan Sasuke berakhir dengan lebam biru keunguan lambang kemenangan.

Dan mulai dari sana…

Sai mulai sering mengekori dan mengganggu Sasuke. Juga seenaknya menjadikan Sasuke menjadi guru beladirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku harus pakai baju hitam atau putih?" Sai mulai mengganggu Sasuke melalui telepon sejam sebelum keberangkatan kelas mereka dalam kegiatan amal.

"Pink," Sasuke menjawab asal, sudah terlampau kesal karena sedari tadi sudah direpotkan oleh tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas, dan sekarang Sai justru menanyakan hal tidak penting, siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

"Aku serius Sasu,"

TUTTT TUTTT

-Panggilan diputuskan oleh Sasuke.

Dan tanpa disangka, Sai benar-benar datang dengan kemeja pink, saat semua teman sekelasnya memakai perpaduan putih-hitam.

.

.

"Sasuke, menurutmu aku tampan tidak?"

"WHAT THE-" -tapi Sasuke mendapat tatapan serius Sai yang penasaran, "Gah! Aku tidak tahu Sai!"

.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang harus dilakukan jika teknik kuncian yang kita lakukan terlepas?"

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai lepas."

"Tapi jika ternyata musuh menciumku sebagai pengalih perhatian, bagaimana?"

Sasuke membeku, tiba-tiba terbayang sebuah kilasan gambar absurd di benaknya.

"Lupakan Sai. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku baca di buku, hal mendadak bisa sangat berbahaya –termasuk ciuman."

"Diam. Lupakan soal ciuman."

"Kenapa?"

'Karena aku jadi memperhatikan bibirmu bodoh!' –Sasuke menghela napas, "Diam. Atau jangan pernah datang untuk latihan lagi."

Dan Sai menurut. Entah sejak kapan ekspresi dingin Sasuke cukup mempengaruhinya.

Iya, Sai yang tak pernah cukup peduli untuk tiap perkataan orang.

.

.

"Sasu…"

"Hn?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ada ap-a, Sai?"

-dan ternyata Sai tertidur di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Terkutuklah Itachi yang ikut-ikutan mengajari Sai beladiri sampai Sai kelelahan. Dan terkutuklah Sai yang mempunyai wajah tidur yang sangat damai –karena sekarang Sasuke _seakan_ tak bisa menemukan objek menarik lain di kamarnya, bahkan Sasuke sampai melupakan majalah tentang idol kesukaannya.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sai yang saat ini sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Tch, benar-benar sudah merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Kau lebih suka Ino atau Karin?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa ini? Pertanyaan jebakan kah? Seperti Naruto yang dulu dengan sengaja membuatnya menyanyikan lagu alay kemudian merekamnya dan menjualnya pada para fansnya?

"Aku lebih suka kau."

-Ponsel Sai jatuh menimpa wajah Sai.

Sasuke tertawa. Tanpa tahu sebesar apa efek yang menantinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh bagus! Sasuke sekarang ingat. Pertanyaan Sai tentang Ino dan Karin adalah pembahasan terakhir mereka –sebelum Sai menghilang tiba-tiba. Dan itu terjadi hari minggu, sementara sekarang sudah sabtu.

Oke, menghilang tiba-tiba mungkin bukan ungkapan yang tepat, karena Sai yang tak masuk sekolah tiba-tiba itu adalah hal biasa.

Di hari pertama – _senin_ , Sasuke biasa saja.

Di hari kedua – _selasa_ , Sasuke masih biasa saja.

Di hari ketiga – _rabu_ , Sasuke mulai resah. Iya, serius. Sai yang tidak masuk sekolah tiba-tiba itu memang wajar, tapi biasanya kan Sai menghubungi Sasuke jika tidak masuk lebih dari tiga hari! Tapi Sasuke tetap -berusaha- untuk tidak memikirkan ketidakhadiran Sai.

Di hari keempat – _kamis_ , Sasuke tak tahan lagi, memilih opsi teraman walau mencurigakan, jam setengah dua belas malam Sasuke akhirnya bertanya pada Naruto.

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu Sasuke? Sai sedang berada di Suna Hospital."

DEG!

Mampus!

Jantung Sasuke serasa tak di tempat.

"Oi! Sasuke! Teme! Oi- Halo?!"

Berusaha membuang imej-tidak-peduli dengan menghubungi nomor ponsel dan telepon rumah Sai, Sasuke akhirnya… tak bisa tidur sampai pukul setengah empat pagi.

Di hari kelima – _jumat_ , Sebuah tinjuan dihadiahkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"OI ! APA-APAAN KAU TEME?!"

"Tch, Dobe sialan."

"Hoi! APA MAKSUDMU HA?" Naruto menarik kerah seragam Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menatapnya kesal, dan melepaskan kerah bajunya yang dicengkram Naruto. "Kau bilang Sai masuk rumah sakit, sialan."

Naruto membatu.

Kemudian tertawa keras.

Dan semua orang yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah menatap Sasuke dengan prihatin.

"Ya ampun Sasuke… Ahahaha, kau -?! Hahaha"

"Diam."

"Makanya jangan menutup telepon seenaknya! Pffftt, haha. Siapa suruh membangunkan orang tengah malam dan seenaknya menutup telepon tanpa mengatakan apapun? Hahaha"

"Tch.."

Dan alasan mengapa Sasuke menghadiahkan tinjuan pada Naruto adalah…

Karena Sasuke merasa dikhianati!

Dia sudah –uhuk-khawatir-uhuk- sampai mengorbankan jam tidurnya, dan ternyata Sai baik-baik saja! Sai ternyata ditunjuk menjadi perwakilan dari jurusan IPA sekolahnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Suna Hospital di kota tetangga, dan sialnya (bagi Sasuke) Sai diwajibkan untuk menjalani semacam pelatihan dan diharuskan untuk tinggal di lingkungan Rumah Sakit sampai waktu yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan. Lebih buruk dari itu, Sasuke tahu semua hal tadi tadi pelayan di kediaman Shimura yang mengangkat telepon jam tiga pagi, karena Sai sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi! Hah!

Dan,

Di hari keenam – _sabtu_ , malam minggu, alias sekarang, Sasuke hanya bisa menunjukkan sisi gilanya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sasuke benar-benar amat sangat tidak mengerti sama sekali!

Kenapa tidak bertemu Sai hampir seminggu seperti ini bisa mengacaukan Sasuke?

Tidak bertemu Naruto tiga minggu, Sasuke biasa-biasa saja.

Berpisah dengan Itachi dua bulan tiga hari, Sasuke biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi Sai?

Jika ini dijadikan peribahasa oleh Sasuke, maka dia akan memilih kalimat : _Ibarat tanpa tomat seabad_.

Maksudnya?

Benar-benar berat bung!

Hah…

Sasuke mulai lelah, dan tidur sepertinya memang pilihan terbaik yang tersisa.

Tapi, beberapa menit setelah mencoba tidur, sebuah pikiran absurd melintas di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke masih _normal_ kan?

-What?

Iya, pasti. Sasuke masih normal _kok_. Sasuke masih suka melihat koleksi-koleksi foto terbaru para gadis yang menjadi idola Sasuke. Sasuke juga suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah _uhuk_ dewasa _uhuk_ milik Itachi, dan Sasuke benar-benar menyukai seorang model di sana. Iya. Benar. Sasuke lurus. Nggak belok sama sekali. Sasuke hanya memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan Sai sebagai seorang teman. Tak lebih dan tak mungkin kurang.

Tapi…

Kenapa saat memikirkan Sai saat ini rasanya Sasuke jadi uring-uringan?

Kenapa saat mengingat tingkah polos Sai saat membuatnya kesal Sasuke jadi senyum-senyum tak jelas begini?

No-no-no.

Ini salah.

Sasuke tidak seharusnya begini.

Tapi-tapi… Sasuke _kangen_.

AAAARRRGH!

-dan diam-diam Sasuke teringat kalimat yang diucapkannya minggu lalu,

" _Aku lebih suka kau."_

Syit!

Jangan-jangan Sai sengaja menghilangkan akses Sasuke untuk menghubunginya karena kalimat itu? Aduh! Kenapa Sasuke jadi deg-deg'an-cemas tak jelas begini?

"Aku lebih suka kau."

" _Aku lebih suka kau."_

" _ **Aku**_ _lebih_ _ **suka**_ _ **kau**_ _."_

" _ **Aku. suka. kau**_ _."_

Aww men…

Sasuke tak menyangka mengatakan hal macam itu pada Sai.

Sai! Cowok! Cowok-sialan-yang-sekarang-membuat-Sasuke-senyum-galau-tak-jelas-hanya-karena-memikirkannya! SAI!

Astaga.

Jangan.

Jangan sampai Sasuke jatuh hati pada Sai.

Sasuke normal.

Sasuke lurus.

Sasuke STRAIGHT!

ARRRRGH!

Tidak-tidak! Lupakan soal Sai. Tidur Sasuke. Pejamkan Matamu! Tidur!

Ya. Tidur memang pilihan terbaik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidur Sasuke terusik.

Sasuke menggerutu sambil menutup mata. Udara dingin menyusup ke dalam kamarnya, di luar memang sedang hujan, tapi bukan suara tetesan air hujan yang mengusik Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbuka tiba-tiba. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara hujan memang terdengar samar-samar, tapi kamar Sasuke cukup nyaman dan suara hujan lebat tidak mungkin bisa mengusiknya. Tapi, jika yang di dengar Sasuke dengan jelas sedari tadi bukanlah tetesan air hujan, lalu apa?

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak siaga.

Tak salah lagi, suara air itu berasal dari kamar mandi dalam ruang tidur Sasuke.

Tapi siapa?

Itachi?

Itachi tak mungkin selama itu jika hanya menumpang buang air di kamar mandi Sasuke.

Lalu… siapa? Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka.

CKLEKK

Sasuke semakin waspada mendengar suara kunci kamar mandi yang dibuka dari dalam. Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan. Dan dari dalam sana muncul sosok… Sai?!

APA YANG-

"Oh hai Sasuke." Sai menyapa Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tadi kehujanan. Saat aku mampir kau sudah tidur, aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya." Sai meminta izin Sasuke –yang sebenarnya tak perlu, karena Sai sudah selesai mandi.

"O-oke" Sasuke menjawab walau agak _blank_.

Syit!

Siapa yang tidak blank saat Sai sedang tersenyum begitu, sementara rambut dan wajahnya basah oleh tetesan air? Dan Sai topless pula! Hanya mengenakan handuk Sasuke dari pinggang sampai bawah lutut. Oh ya ampun. Ini cobaan atau godaan?

Oh tidak-tidak!

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Beruntung Sai tidak melihat Sasuke karena saat ini Sai sedang sibuk membongkar lemari Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang-"

"Aku pinjam bajumu." Sai menjawab sambil memakai sebuah kaos milik Sasuke. Sasuke diam. Berusaha tidak memperhatikan tubuh Sai yang entah kenapa tampak sangat kecil saat memakai kaos milik Sasuke. Oh ya ampun. Pantas saja, bahkan kaos itu kebesaran saat dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sai masih sibuk membongkar lemari Sasuke, sampai kemudian menarik keluar sebuah celana dalam milik Sasuke.

What the-

Astaga.

"Apa kau berniat memakai celana dalamku juga?"

Sai menoleh sedikit, kemudian kembali menghadap lemari, "Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat kalau ranselku juga basah?"

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kemudian dalam hati memaki ransel hitam besar milik Sai yang basah dan membuat air tergenang di sekelilingnya.

Sai membungkuk, masih dengan handuk di pinggangnya Sai memakai celana dalam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan napas. Dan Sasuke semakin lupa cara bernapas saat Sai melepas handuk yang tadi dipakainya. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun pada Sasuke, Sai kembali berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyimpan handuk milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Sai tidak memakai atasan tadi memenuhi benak Sasuke, dan tanpa diminta sesuatu di bawah sana tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Sai kembali keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas kaki jenjang dan mulus milik Sai. Lagi-lagi Sasuke kesulitan mengatur napas. Sialan! Double Sialan! Bahkan kaki idol idaman Sasuke tidak semenggoda ini.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanpa disadari Sasuke bertanya dengan nada penuh waspada saat melihat Sai berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja mau tidur." Sai menjawab dengan amat sangat jelas.

"Disini? Tanpa menggunakan celana?" Sip. Sasuke terdengar mesum, tapi peduli apa soal pilihan kata, dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sementara Sai… mengerutkan dahinya saat Sasuke seakan menghalangi dirinya untuk naik ke ranjang.

"Di rumahku, aku bahkan hanya tidur dengan boxer tanpa atasan juga dalaman."

Sasuke membulatkan mata mendengarkan penjelasan Sai.

"Tapi biasanya dan seharusnya kau tidur dengan pakaian lengkap saat menginap disini!" Sasuke mulai cerewet, sementara Sai yang biasanya tidak membantah Sasuke justru terlihat mulai emosi.

"Itu terpaksa, " Ucap Sai agak ketus, "Aku lelah Sasuke. Aku baru pulang. Kehujanan. Dan aku sangat ingin tidur dengan nyaman malam ini. Geser!"

Tapi Sasuke justru semakin menghalangi Sai. Oh ya ampun. Jangan sampai Sai tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang mati-matian mengendalikan diri agar _tetap normal_ , dan untuk itu, dia tidak boleh seranjang dengan Sai sampai pikiran gilanya musnah.

"Baik! Aku tidak akan tidur di tempat tidurmu," Sai akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang sedaritadi ditunggu Sasuke, Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar Itachi."

WHAT?!

DEMI APA SAI MAU TIDUR DI KAMAR ITACHI DENGAN PENAMPILAN BEGITU?!

"Apa?!" Sai kembali berkata ketus saat Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan tangan Sai. Sasuke panik. Dia bahkan terlalu bingung atas gerak refleks yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sai menghentakkan tanggannya. Oh ya ampun! Sai benar-benar lelah. Dan tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Sai berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu.

T-Tunggu!

NO!

SASUKE NGGAK RELA!

"Sasu- duh!" Sai meringgis saat tubuh bagian belakangnya menabrak Sasuke. Salahkan Sasuke yang menariknya secara tiba-tiba hingga mereka berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Sai menatap Sasuke tajam, dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

Tapi sialnya, Sai mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"UGH!"

Tangan yang harusnya digunakan Sai untuk bertumpu dan membantunya berdiri justru mendarat di tempat yang salah. _Benar-benar salah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Lanjut?

Apa hapus?

Haha

Ups…

By the way, welcome to November,

Dan semoga kita bisa bertemu di ulang tahun Sai nanti!

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 01 November 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Sai menatap Sasuke tajam, dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

Tapi sialnya, Sai mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"UGH!"

Tangan yang harusnya digunakan Sai untuk bertumpu dan membantunya berdiri justru mendarat di tempat yang salah. _Benar-benar salah._

Secara refleks, mata Sai membesar; terlalu kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba Sai merasa kedinginan.

Sai - yang bahkan hanya memakai pakaian tipis saat musim dingin- tiba-tiba kedinginan! Huh! Ini buruk.

Sai memang tidak begitu pandai untuk urusan sosial. Sai juga tidak begitu peka.

Tapi Sai tidak bodoh.

Sai tahu betul _kondisi_ Sasuke saat ini. Tiap laki-laki pernah merasakannya.

Ow shit! Salahkan titik koordinat pendaratan tangan Sai yang membuatnya harus tahu bagaimana _kondisi_ Sasuke yang… ugh-lupakan.

"S-Sa-Sasuke, aku p-pergi k-"

Tapi Sasuke yang berada tepat di belakang Sai langsung mendekap Sai.

"Hm? Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menyusupkan wajahnya kesamping leher Sai.

Oke, Sasuke sudah tak peduli kalau dia benar-benar di luar karakter, dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke menikmati saat-saat seperti ini –saat dia _begitu dekat_ dengan Sai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERINGATAN :**

RATED M

(Harap dipikirkan baik-baik sebelum membaca. Segala risiko bukan tanggungan penulis.)

AU, OOC, Mengarah –dan sengaja mengarah- ke BoysLove, Miss/Typo, alur apaadanya, dll.

Sasu x Sai

Dipersembahkan untuk memperbanyak cerita SasuSai

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **STR8!**

a Naruto Fanfiction by Vi'keesha Keilantra

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sai terlihat gugup. Dia berkali-kali membuka-menutup mulutnya tanpa suara –benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Dan Sasuke menyukainya.

Tolol.

Ya, Sasuke pasti akan memaki dan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan tolol, jika saja dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Sai dari jarak beberapa centimeter.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli lagi. Ekspresi dan tiap gerak yang dilakukan Sai saat ini benar-benar _sesuatu._

Jika dulu Sasuke disuruh mendeskripsikan tentang Sai, maka Sasuke akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa : Sai hanya makhluk dengan segala kekurangan -yang dikaruniai mulut tanpa filter. Serius. Sai bahkan amat sangat kekurangan ekspresi. Oke, Sasuke juga seperti itu -kekurangan ekspresi saat berada di tengah-tengah orang yang tak begitu akrab dengannya, tapi, setidaknya wajah Sasuke masih bisa menampilkan berbagai ekspresi. Sementara Sai? Oh ya ampun, dia hanya punya satu ekspresi wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyum.

Eh, tunggu, tunggu!

Jadi... secara tidak langsung, selama ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sai?

Kenapa Sasuke baru sadar?

Ah ya, masa bodo dengan kesadaran-Sasuke-yang-amat-sangat-terlambat-sekali itu. Karena saat ini Sasuke tak yakin lagi dengan pendapatnya soal _The-only-one-expression-of-Sai_.

Men!

Sai saat ini benar-benar ' _wah_ '!

Imut? Jelas bukan, atau... iya?

Menggemaskan? Um ya, sedikit.

Arghsyit, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan _The-limited-expression-of-Sai_ saat ini, yang jelas, Sasuke menjadi sangat, _ugh_ , ya ampun, bolehkah Sasuke memakan Sai sekarang juga?

Ah, ya, kenapa tidak?

Sasuke bisa mulai dengan melumat bibir Sai yang membuka-menutup gugup sedari tadi.

 _Sasuke tersenyum mencurigakan._

Dengan tangan kanannya ia menepuk pipi halus Sai, membuat Sai refleks menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangan Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Tersenyum jahil jelas sangat-tidak-Sasuke, tapi hanya Sai, hanya Sai yang bisa membuat sisi lain Sasuke keluar. Senyum jahil Sasuke masih terpesona.

Ini gila.

Tapi Sai tak sanggup melihat Sasuke terlalu lama, dan pada akhirnya Sai menoleh ke arah lain.

Senyum jahil Sasuke luntur.

Sai tak peka.

 _Dasar-mayat-pucat-tak-peka!_

Dengan agak kesal, Sasuke meniup telinga Sai, refleks, Sai kembali menoleh, tapi tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sai kembali menoleh ke depan, namun-

CUP

-sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembab menutupi bibirnya, dan entah sejak kapan wajah Sasuke berada sedekat ini dengan wajahnya.

Merasa tak mendapat respon - _yang berarti tidak ada penolakan_ \- Sasuke mulai menggerakan bibirnya, mengulum bibir bawah Sai dengan perlahan, sembari memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil, kemudian beralih pada bibir atasnya dan mengulangi hal yang sama. Sasuke tahu, Sai masih berada diambang keterkejutan. Dan, yah, Sasuke cukup licik untuk memanfaatkan keadaan itu.

Mata Sai masih terbuka lebar, dan dia masih terduduk kaku diatas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang kini 'memakan' bibirnya. Sensasi yang dirasakannya membuatnya ingin menutup matanya dan menikmati –ugh, ya, apapun ini. Detak jantungnya begitu kuat, dan darah ditubuhnya tampak berpusat di dua tempat, wajahnya, dan sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sasuke semakin lama semakin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tangannya mulai melingkari pinggang ramping Sai, yang kini terengah-engah dengan mata tertutup, dan wajah yang amat merah.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya sejenak, dan memperhatikan 'makanannya' saat ini.

Hm, Benar-benar tampilan hidangan pembuka yang sangat menggoda.

Sai masih terengah, kemudian membuka matanya.

Oh ya ampun.

Ya Tuhan!

Ya Dewa!

Ya Gusti!

Ya Lord!

SAI SANGAT MALUUUUUUUUU.

Belum sempat Sai melarikan diri dari hal memalukan ini, tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggangnya menarik dirinya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Detak jantung Sai menggila, dan oke, Sai tak tahu kenapa tapi keadaan saat hidungnya dan hidung Sasuke bersentuhan seperti ini masih _terasa kurang._ Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh sialan. Uchiha Sasuke sialan. Kenapa tatapan mata Sasuke seakan membakar Sai seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula dirinya menikmati sensasi aneh ini? Kenapa?!

Oh sial, lihat itu, lihat! Uchiha sialan itu tersenyum jahil _lagi!_

"Terpesona eh?"

Dua kata. Pelan. Dan dalam. Tapi Sai kehilangan kata-kata dari mulut tanpa filternya.

"Tidak aku -Hh!" -Sai menahan napas saat bibir Sasuke menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Jangan berbohong, Sai…" dan Sasuke melumat kecil ujung bibir bawah Sai.

Dan Sai menyerah.

Benar-benar menyerah.

Tawa Sasuke kembali terdengar, kali ini disusul kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar bibir Sai, tapi tak lama, karena, kali ini Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sai.

Ya ampun!

Sudahkah Sai katakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati sensasi aneh ini?

Jika belum, maka catat, Sai. Amat. Sangat. Menikmati. Tiap sensasi saat bersama Sasuke. Ya, tiap saat, bahkan jauh sebelum Sasuke menolongnya melawan gerombolan senior mereka, singkatnya, Sai bahkan sudah tertarik dan menikmati saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke dua tahun lalu di bandara –saat Sasuke berusaha terlihat seakan baik-baik saja melepaskan kepergian Itachi untuk dua bulan –saat Sai menginjakkan kaki pertama kalinya di kota kelahiran orang tuanya dan mendiang kakaknya.

Tapi percayalah.

Sensasi kali ini berbeda.

Sai benar-benar merasa aneh, tapi sialnya dia menikmatinya, dan dengan kikuk tangan Sai memegang tengkuk Sasuke, sementara tangan lainnya menahan tubuhnya karena semakin lama, ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Dengan susah payah Sai berusaha mengikuti pergerakan bibir Sasuke. Menggerakkan kepalanya, kanan dan kiri. Mencoba mencari angle yang tepat. Saling mengecap kuat bibir satu sama lain. Air liur saling bertautan, dan beberapa tetes mengalir dari sudut bibir Sai hingga ke dagu dan leher.

Sasuke terus mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sai untuk merasakan lebih rasa manis dari pemuda minim ekspresi itu, dan semakin lama, tangan Sai tak lagi dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya dan membuatnya terbaring di ranjang dengan sasuke berada diatasnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ada rasa senang yang menggelitiknya saat tahu bahwa dia berhasil membuat Sai terlihat… _mengagumkan_ seperti ini. Oh ya ampun, rasanya Sasuke ingin mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Sai saat ini. Mulai saat Sai terengah, menutup matanya, dan berusaha membenarkan pakaian kebesaran yang menampakkan bahunya. Semuanya. Sasuke ingin mengoleksi tiap gambar Sai. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan _lain kali_. Karena Sasuke belum selesai dengan acara 'makan'nya.

"Sshhh" Sai mendesis saat Sasuke mulai mengecup basah bagian perut Sai dari luar. Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sai sekilas. Oh men, Sasuke jadi benar-benar _lapar_ saat ini. Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun, dan bergerak ke arah kaki Sai yang tak mengenakan apapun. Sai hanya memakai kaos dan celana dalam Sasuke, ingat?

Sasuke menyeringai melihat 'aset' Sai yang terlihat membesar dengan jelas walaupun masih tertutup oleh selembar kain. Sasuke meremasnya dengan kuat, dan suara Sai kembali terdengar. Sasuke menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Sai, saat ini, selangkangan yang menggembung berada di posisi sejajar.

"Ummh…" Sai mengeluarkan suara yang ditunggu-tungu oleh Sasuke, dan Sasuke semakin bersemangat saat menekan dan menggesekkan selangkangan mereka yang belum terbebas dari penghalang yang berbahan kain.

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sai, tapi entah mendapat keberanian darimana Sai tidak membiarkan Sasuke hanya mengecup,

"Hm, Sasu…"

"Anak nakal," bisik Sasuke.

Yeah, ciuman panas mereka kembali terulang. Sementara tangan mereka sibuk saling meraba bagian tubuh lawannya. Tangan Sai sampai di bagian bawah Sasuke yang membesar dan membuat Sasuke merasa sesak. Sai mengelusnya dari luar, sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan erangannya, Sasuke merasa nikmat sekaligus sesak di saat bersamaan, ugh, Sai sialan.

Sentuh, raba, hisap, sentuh lagi, dan entah berapa kali ciuman panas mereka terulang, yang jelas, kali ini mereka tak lagi dibalut oleh sehelai benang pun. Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang di dapatnya saat Sasuke yang berusaha memasukinya.

Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh yang mencengkramnya. Aneh, tapi nikmat, tapi sempit, tapi pas. Ugh, bagaimana menjelaskan ini?

Tapi, ringisan dan ekspresi di wajah Sai mulai membuat Sasuke goyah.

Dia menginginkan Sai, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti Sai.

Sialan, ini pengalaman pertama Sasuke, dan Sasuke rasa, Sai pun begitu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu cara agar membuat semuanya berjalan lancar?

Perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh bibir bawah Sai yang sedari tadi digigit oleh Sai. Sai membuka matanya, dan Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman jahil ataupun seringaian seperti biasanya. Hanya senyum, kemudian disusul ciuman lembut nan menghanyutkan bagi keduanya.

"B-bergerak… Kumohon…" Sai berbisik dengan wajah memerah malu. Hanya beberapa kata dari Sai, dan Sasuke tak lagi ragu, karena, entah bagaimana caranya dari tatapan Sai, Sasuke tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan memang begitu nyatanya.

Sai menegang dan mengerang lirih saat kemaluan Sasuke menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sai. Sementara Sasuke semakin mendorong dirinya agar lebih dekat, dan lebih menyatu dengan Sai, tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi, Sasuke merindukan Sai, dan jauh di dalam, Sasuke memang menginginkan Sai. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, tak ada kata cukup, sampai kemudian penyatuan dan sensasi aneh nan nikmat yang mereka rasakan memuncak, menyembur dengan kuat, panas, dan begitu bebas.

"AGHHH… HHH~ Ahh.. hah.. hah."

Yeah, benar-benar bebas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"SASUKEE!"

TOK-TOK-TOK

"WOI SASU! BUKA PINTUMU PEMALAS!"

"Ngg.. INI HARI MINGGU BODOH!"

"JUSTRU KARENA HARI MINGGU! MURIDMU SUDAH DATANG KAMPRET!"

 _Murid?_

Dan Sasuke langsung terduduk, matanya menjelajah seluruh sudut kamarnya, tapi nihil. Dia tak menemukan Sai. Dan Sasuke mendesah lemas begitu sadar bahwa dia berpakaian lengkap.

Jadi…

Dia cuman mimpi?

Srsly?

"WOI!" Suara Itachi dari balik pintu menyadarkan Sasuke, dengan malas, Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya.

"CE- Ada apa?" Itachi terdengar khawatir, yah, bagaimana Itachi tidak khawatir jika tampang Sasuke saat ini sangat kacau? Sasuke terlihat kurang tidur sementara ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang patah hati kebanyakan, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?" Sasuke menjawab ogah-ogahan. Paham kalau adik kesayangnya tak ingin ditanya macam-macam, Itachi akhirnya mengatakan maksud awalnya membangunkan Sasuke,

"Sai ada di ruang tamu, dia-"

Dan percayalah, Itachi sangat mengerti perasaan orang yang diabaikan. Yah, tak apa-apalah, lagipula Itachi sudah terbiasa –tapi sebentar!

Apa itu?

Kenapa ada genangan air di dekat dinding kamar Sasuke?

Ah, masa bodo soal itu, Itachi masih harus bersiap, dia ada kencan pagi ini.

* * *

.

.

.

 **STR8!**

a Naruto Fanfiction by Vi'keesha Keilantra

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oh hai Sasuke…" Sai menyapa Sasuke dengan ekspresi andalannya seperti biasa, dan Sasuke merasa terganggu. Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Sai menyebut namanya dengan ekspresi lain, seperti yang dilakukannya semalam … dalam mimpi Sasuke.

Sialan.

Harusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi basah dengan Sai sebagai fantasinya, cih, benar-benar tak masuk akal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah ya, Sai?"

"Err… Kau tak mandi? Memangnya kita tak latihan?"

"…." Dan Sasuke kembali terdiam. Mencoba membaca situasi yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Sasuke?"

"Maaf. Kita latihan lain kali saja."

"…"

"…"

Sai terdiam. Dan Sasuke juga terdiam.

Oke ini benar-benar awkward.

Sampai kemudian sesosok pemuda berambut merah bergabung bersama mereka berdua.

"Sai? Syukurlah, kupikir aku salah rumah. Tadi pelayan di rumahmu memberikan alamat ini."

Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tajam. Siapa makhluk merah ini sampai bersikap sok akrab begitu dengan Sai? Dan kenapa pula Itachi mengizinkannya masuk?

"Gaara? Ada apa?" Sai bertanya pada si rambut merah.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ponselmu. Aku merusaknya di hari pertamamu di Suna Hospital, kalau kau lupa."

"Hm, terima kasih."

Oke, Sasuke benar-benar merasa diabaikan. Jadi, dari percakapan singkat barusan, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa, pemuda ini adalah alasan kenapa dia tak bisa menghubungi Sai selama seminggu ini. Iya kan?

"EHEM"

Sasuke berdehem, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian dua manusia di depannya. Si kepala merah menoleh, kemudian menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah kemudian kembali lagi ke atas, dan Sasuke bisa lihat kalau dia sedang menahan tawanya.

Sialan.

Harusnya Sasuke tadi mandi dulu, atau setidaknya cuci muka dulu, biar nggak kebanting jauh macam ini.

 _Ya kali Sai mau melirik Sasuke jika di depannya ada orang lain yang tak kalah menarik, rapi pula, wangi lagi._

Sialan, Sasuke patah hati mendengar suara hatinya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada si kepala merah, tapi yang menjawab justru Sai.

"Dia Gaara. Temanku sejak kecil."

"Salam kenal. Uchiha-san."

Teman.

Dari.

Kecil.

Oke. Sasuke baik-baik aja, walau lagi-lagi merasa kebanting jauh. Men! Sasuke baru mengenal Sai enam bulan lalu, sementara si tato 'Ai' itu sudah mengenal Sai dari kecil. Ugh, entah kenapa Sasuke semakin tak menyukai pemuda di depannya, apalagi, saat ini pemuda itu memasang senyum yang seakan mengejek Sasuke.

Cih.

"Ah Sai. Aku pulang dulu, aku tunggu di rumah, k?" Sai mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Gaara, "Aku permisi dulu Uchiha-san." Gaara berpamitan pada Sasuke, tapi, bukannya langsung menuju pintu, dia justru berjalan ke arah Sai.

Dia mengecup bibir Sai.

DIA. MENGECUP. BIBIR. SAI.

SIALAN.

Sasuke membatu, sementara wajah Sai memerah, si rambut merah tertawa kecil dan kembali membisikkan sesuatu pada Sai sebelum akhirnya berjalan pulang.

Ok.

Sasuke tak tahu harus apa.

"Err… Sasu?" Sai bertanya, dan di wajahnya masih tersisa warna merah yang artinya dia masih malu, dan memikirkan si kepala merah. Cih,.

"Oh oke, aku pulang saja. Lagipula kita tak latihan."

Tapi sedetik sebelum Sai melangkah menuju pintu, Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sai.

"APA?!" Sai berkata ketus. Sementara Sasuke merasa déjà vu

"Kau marah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak." Sai menjawab dengan cepat.

Oke. Positif. Sai sedang marah. Tapi… kenapa? Bukankah yang cemburu itu Sasuke?

"Sai? Sai? Lihat aku, Sai!"

Dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Jelaskan." Satu kata. Tanpa nada memaksa, tapi tak bisa diabaikan oleh Sai.

"Kau… tidak menanyakan kabarku."

Ada kerinduan di mata Sai. Silahkan tertawa, tapi, Sasuke tahu dia benar. Entah kenapa, dia jadi merasa begitu mengerti segala sesuatu tentang Sai.

"Maaf, aku…" mata Sai membesar. Dua kali. Seorang Sasuke sudah mengatakan maaf dua kali dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku… sangat merindukanmu." Oke, Sai SANGAT TERKEJUT. Yang berbicara dengannya ini memang Sasuke kan?

"Aku bahkan sampai memimpikanmu Sai. Kau datang ke kamarku saat hujan, dan kit- tunggu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya saat Sai mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Sai lihat aku!" Tapi Sai tak kunjung melihat Sasuke, tak ada cara lain, Sasuke mendorong Sai ke sofa hingga Sai terduduk dan mengurung Sai dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa.

"Tatap aku!" Kali ini nada Sasuke mulai menuntut, dan Sai akhirnya mendongak melihat Sasuke yang berada beberapa senti di atasnya. Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Sasuke mulai memperhatikan tiap hal yang ada pada Sai.

Saat ini, Sai sedang mengenakan kaos yang kebesaran, benar-benar mengingatkan Sasuke dengan mimpinya. Dan sebut Sasuke gila -karena dia menggeser bagian leher kaos yang dikenakan Sai hingga menampakkan bagian bahu Sai –terserah.

Oh ya ampun! Sai… ckckck,

"Jelaskan Sai…"

Sasuke tersenyum jahil, sementara tangannya mulai menyentuh bahu Sai yang terekspos,

"A-aku… malu."

Ugh, sial, Sai terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa malu?" Sasuke bertanya kemudian mengecup bahu Sai dengan lembut, memperjelas beberapa ruam merah yang tak begitu jelas di sana.

"Karena aku… hanya temanmu."

Sai terdengar sedih. Dan kecewa. Dan itu sama sekali bukan Sai si mulut tanpa filter. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, kali ini perhatiannya sepenuhnya terfokus pada perkataan Sai.

"Kita hanya teman. Kita bahkan tidak begitu akrab tapi kita-"

"-Bodoh!" Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Sai, "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan _itu_ denganmu jika aku hanya menganggapmu teman?"

Sai menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

Sasuke gemas, dan dengan tak sabar mencium bibir Sai yang begitu menggoda. Benar-benar ciuman. Tanpa lidah yang seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Mengerti?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tak sabaran,

"Apanya?"

Oh ya Tuhan!

"Dengar. Mulai saat ini, kau kekasihku. Oke? Jadi jangan mau dicium oleh si kepala merah itu, karena aku akan _menghukum_ mu, paham?"

Oke.

Jadi…

Sai tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Cih, tau begitu, dia tak perlu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dini hari tadi.

Ugh, Sai terlihat bodoh.

Tapi, tunggu,

"Tapi kau pernah bilang kau pria normal yang hanya menyukai wanita."

Pernyataan dari Sai membungkam Sasuke, entah kapan, tapi Sasuke juga ingat kalau dia memang mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku bukan wanita Sasuke. Aku- hmmmpp"

"-Sai. Kau adalah Sai. Bukan wanita. Lupakan apa yang pernah aku katakan. Karena segala ketidaknormalanku tentangmu adalah normal. Mengerti?"

Dan Sai mengangguk, dan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sai. Sai bernapas lega, tapi tak lama, karena mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh Sasuke, tapi kali ini dengan cara yang lebih menarik, dengan ciuman panas penuh cinta.

"UPSS! Er… Ah maaf, aku mau pamitan, ada kencan."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Dan pandangannya beralih pada Sai yang tampak _berantakan_ dengan kaos kebesaran di tubuhnya, oh belum lagi wajah memerah Sai dengan air liur yang berjatuhan dari dagu ke lehernya, sial, Sasuke tak rela membagi pemandangan ini dengan siapapun.

"Ugh, sialan, kau punya kamar Sasuke. Tak perlu menatapku begitu."

"Enyah kau."

-dan Itachi berlari sambil tertawa, dia masih sayang bokongnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku jadi ingin _memakan_ nya juga Sasu~"

Teriakan Itachi dari luar masih yang masih bisa di dengar dari ruang tamu membuat wajah Sai semakin memerah, dan Sasuke tak suka jika Sai tersipu karena orang lain.

Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Sai,

"Kita belum selesai sayang," Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku masih harus menghukummu karena ciuman si kepala merah. Oh, kau juga tersipu karena Itachi, hm, hukuman berganda tidak terdengar buruk."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke mengangkat dan membawa Sai ke kamar. Dia tak rela berbagi pemandangan indah ini dengan siapapun, dan percayalah, dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, Sasuke tak hanya diam, dia kembali membawa Sai dalam ciuman panas dan menggairahkan, dan berharap agar sesuatu yang mendesak di bawah sana kembali dibebaskan.

Dan sejujurnya Sai juga menantikan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Vi'keesha's Box/?:**_

Udah gitu aja.

Haha, maaf kalo jelek, special thanks to upil –partner inseskuh yang bentuin adegan awal menuju kissing, hahaha.

Selamat Ulang tahun Sai /Masih tanggal 25 Btw.

Eh-eh-eh, ada yg kepo sama hubungan Sai-Gaara ga? Gada? Key sip. Hahaha

Thanks buat yg review, duh, Mo bales tapi takutnya ini ga sempat dipublish di tanggal 25.

Segala miss/typo mohon dimaafkan ga sempat ngecek ulang TvT

AKH YA MAKASIH POKOKNYA,

SAYA CINTA KALIAN,

TAPI SAYA LEBIH CINTA SASUSAI, ehehehe

 **Salam Fanfiction!**

 **Unleash Your Imagination**

 **Tertanda**

 **Vi'keesha Keilantra**

 **Pekanbaru, 25 November 2016**


End file.
